As the smartphone market matures, manufacturers are increasingly looking for ways to differentiate their products from those of their competitors. One area of distinction is display size. For many consumers, having the largest display possible is a key consideration for selecting a smartphone. There are practical limits to how large of a display a smartphone can have using a traditional form factor, however. At some point, the size of the display will exceed the size of typical stowage compartments (e.g., pants, pockets, or purses). In addition, the overall bulk of the phone will make it difficult to hold with a single hand while making a phone call.